No, not the dragon! Anything but the dragon!
by Jillie Rose
Summary: Daft Kurtty fluff. Someone's kidnapped Lockheed, Kitty's cuddly toy! Who could it be? Who are the Tree Society? And why have they done such a terrible thing?


No! Anything but the Dragon!

Disclaimer and stuff: Well, I don't own the X-Men. And I felt like writing a little fluff.

Don't sue me for it.

Thank you

Kitty Pryde flopped onto her bed, exhausted after a Danger Room session best forgotten. Her ankles were killing her, she had a tension headache, and Logan had made her stay behind and clean up.

Suffice it to say she was not in the best of moods.

There was a crackling sound as she hit the mattress, and she rolled over, kicking off her boots. Not finding anything of note, except the duvet, she rolled over and dozed off for an hour before dinner.

She woke up feeling stiff, sore, and irritable.

Then she fell off her bed, and the crackling noise was back.

She got up, groaning, and looked around.

There. On the floor beside her bed. A typewritten letter and a Polaroid photograph.

**We have the purple dragon known as Lockheed.**

**If you want him back, you will have to pay the ransom.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Tree Society.**

Kitty read the note. And then reread it.

She turned over the Polaroid with trembling hands. There was a picture of her beloved cuddly toy, bound and gagged, in what looked to be the Institute Laundry Room.

Then she got mad.

"KURT!"

There was a **bamf**ing noise, and the Nightcrawler appeared.

"Kitty..." he began, looking distracted.

Kitty was beyond mad. Take her stuff. Fine. But **Lockheed**? Her favourite stuffed toy? Her purple dragon? No. This would not stand.

"Give me my dragon back Kurt!" she wailed, launching herself at him and grabbing him by the arms.

He blanched under his fur, his yellow eyes snapping onto her, as if shaking him out of some reverie. "Katzchen? What are you talking about?" She was inches away from his face, her blue eyes flashing.

She was in no mood. "LOCKHEED, Kurt! My purple dragon? Like, hello? You kidnapped him, I want him back, NOW!"

She let go of one of his arms, grabbed the note, and shoved it in his face.

"I'm talking about this Kurt. Look!"

He scanned the note, his eyes growing wider with every word.

"Katzchen," he said gently, "They've taken my holo-watch."

She stopped, her anger evaporating. "They took your holo-watch?"

He nodded.

"In the middle of summer vacation?"

He nodded again.

Her jaw set into a grim line.

"I don't care who they are. They're gonna pay."

They went down to dinner, each seething. Kurt was concerned more than anything else though; who took his watch? They could break it!

When they got back upstairs again, Kitty found another note.

**If you ever want to see Lockheed again**, it read. **then you must fulfil the following obligations:**

**You must promise never to bake again unless supervised by the entire team**

**You must kiss Kurt by the end of Movie Night tonight.**

**That is all. Fulfil your obligations in front of the rest of the X-Men, and your dragon, and Kurt's holo-watch, will be returned safely.**

**Yours,**

**The Tree Society**

She was beyond grumpy.

This was ridiculous.

Kiss Kurt? She laughed at the very idea.

Or, at least, she tried to.

Because the thing was...he wasn't so bad really. There were times that he felt like more than her best friend...and they were both single after all...

No! She wouldn't do this, couldn't do this. They had to give her Lockheed back.

The problem was, she didn't know who 'they' were. The Tree Society? What kind of name was that anyway?

She growled in frustration, throwing herself onto her bed and punching her pillow.

She couldn't let them win.

"Guys!" called Jean, yelling up the stairs, "The movie starts in five minutes! Come on!"

Kitty sighed. She really didn't want to face the whole of the X-Men tonight. Not even in the dark. But...

She phased through her door, and made her way down the stairs in her pyjamas, carrying her pillow. It was a long movie, and she had fallen asleep the last time.

At the door of the TV room, she met Kurt. They looked nervously at each other, then away quickly.

"We should..." began Kitty awkwardly.

"Yeah." Agreed Kurt, and he opened the door and walked in.

"Like, I got another note," Kitty whispered. Kurt nodded.

"Me too. What did yours say?" She blanched.

"That I, like, had to give up on cooking..." she trailed off, not wanting to say any more. This was not a comfortable subject. She hastily averted her eyes from Kurt's face. He nodded, looking worried.  
"I had to...stop waking everyone up at seven in ze morning on vacation," he said woefully. "And..."

"Yes?" said Kitty eagerly.

"Nothing." Kurt replied. He sighed again, and turned towards the TV screen.

Kitty felt dreadful. She didn't want to mess with his head! Whether she wanted to kiss him or not...of course she didn't! Right...?

Anyway, it was irrelevant. She couldn't do it.

She wouldn't do it.

They sat watching the movie in silence, Kitty hugging her pillow, Kurt blankly staring at the screen, not really seeing it...when everyone else winced at the gory moment, he barely noticed...

Why did he have to kiss her? She was his best friend. It was just wrong on so many levels!

And yet...

No. Wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

But...

Aw, to heck with it.  
He didn't want to spend the rest of his summer inside.

And he rather suspected Kitty was holding out on him.

Still.

Maybe if he got his holo-watch back he could go buy her a new dragon at the mall.

She'd like that, right?

He bit his lip, and scrunched up his face.

**For the holo-watch?** His brain enquired.

**No,** answered the more honest part, **because I want to.**

He turned to face Kitty.

Kitty had been thinking.

She wanted her dragon back.  
It was one little kiss, right?

It'd be fine.

It would.

She took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt.

"Kurt I..."

Kitty I..."

The words came at the same time. They looked away, embarrassed. Right now no one was watching the film, but the darkness made Kitty and Kurt ignorant to their surroundings.

"Umm...Kurt? I haven't been, like, totally honest with you. There was this other thing my note said..." Kitty began.

"Ditto." Kurt sighed.

"Should we...?" They both said, flushed, Kitty's red face obvious even in the darkened room.

"Only if you want to..." they said together, both of them feeling distinctly warm by now.

Kitty lowered her eyes. "I don't mind," she whispered.

Kurt bit his lip again, and made up his mind.

"I can't."

Kitty looked mortified. "I'm like, sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have asked..."

"I mean, Katzchen," he interrupted, "that I can't just kiss you. I can't do that and then go back to the way things were."

"I know," she whispered.

"I really care about you, Kitty. You understand that, ja? And I really don't vant to hurt your feelings. I...can't just walk away. I can't make it mean nothing."

Kitty leaned in, her throat tightening. "Then," she said huskily, fighting down her emotions and her tears, "can't we make it mean something?"

He looked up, and their eyes locked.

He changed his mind, and pulled her close. They were nose to nose, staring at each other, both barely daring to breathe, neither wanting to break the spell.

But it was torture, and Kurt couldn't take it. The Nightcrawler tilted his head and closed the space between their mouths. Kitty nearly jumped out of her skin, then had the interesting sensation that boiling water was rising from her toes up her legs and torso.

The kiss lasted less than a second and they pulled away, locking eyes again.

Kitty was the first to find her voice. "Like, wow."

She embraced Kurt, feeling his fuzzy fur on her face as she buried her head in his neck. "You're my best friend Fuzzy," she whispered. "And, like, now more than ever."

He returned the hug, holding her close.

And the room burst into spontaneous applause.

They broke apart, flushing madly, and Bobby stood up, taking a bow, and hitting the lights. They all blinked in the brightness, as he announced,  
"Thank you, thank you everyone. I would just like to say how happy I am that this latest project of the Tree Society has been a complete success. And, to celebrate, we're gonna sing our theme song!"

Kurt and Kitty looked blank, then furious, then curious.

Bobby continued, ignoring their death glares, "Laaaaaaayyyydies and Gyeeeeeentulllllllmennnnn! We are Prrrrroooooud to preeeeeeeeseeeeeeeent...The Treeeeee Societyyyyyyyy!"

Rogue, Bobby, Scott and Jean stood.

And sang.

Kurt and Kitty Sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes a baby in a baby carriage! 

"And" continued Bobby after the applause had died down, "we now present Kitty with her dragon Lockheed, and Kurt with his holo-watch!" The aforementioned articles were tossed at their owners.

Kitty phased Lockheed into the floor, and stood up. Kurt put his holo-watch into his pocket, and did likewise.

They looked at each other, and smiled; identical evil grins.

The Tree Society paled, and took a step back.

Kurt uttered two words. "GET ZEM!"

Kitty beamed at him as they launched themselves at the Tree Society. "I knew there was, like, a reason I liked you!"


End file.
